


Movie night.

by Kiddidd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Garnet makes it better, Human AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pearl is sick, Sick Character, Sickfic, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddidd/pseuds/Kiddidd
Summary: Garnet comes home to find a sick Pearl and tries to make things better.





	

"Uuuhhgg." Pearl groaned as she unceremoniously flopped down on the couch. Her head was killing her, her nose felt stuffy and her throat burned like fire. She had been coughing all day, up to the point where her professor told her that she should go home. Normally she would have waved the offer off but it felt like she was going to pass out. 

She checked her phone. She had 5 hours to kill before Garnet would be picking her up. They where going with Steven and Connie to see the new Dogcopter movie. She put her phone on the coffee table and pondered over what to do, before passing out on the couch. 

She was awoken a few hours later by warm hands on her cold shoulders and Garnet's soft voice. "Pearl, wake up love." "Mmmh?" she sat up quickly regretting it immediately as the room spun. Garnet grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, are you okay?" Pearl kept her eyes closed but she didn't need to look at Garnet to know she was concerned. " 'm fine." she lied. Wasn't a nap suppose to make her feel better? "I just need to get a jacket and we can go." she tried to get up but Garnet pushed her back down, before gently pressing the back of her hand to Pearl's forehead. Garnet shook her head and said "Nope." 

Pearl looked up at her a little confused. "W-what?" 

"We're not going anywhere with you like this. You'll end up in the hospital." She took the blanket that she kept on the couch and tucked Pearl in causing her to blush. She didn't even know that she was shivering up until then.

"We? but what abou-" 

"I'm gonna drop 'em off and then come back."   

"Oh, you don't need to do that I'll be fine on my own." 

Garnet smirked, Pearl was great at taking care of other but terrible at looking after herself. "Like that time you had a stomach bug?" Pearl groaned and Garnet chuckled a little. "Please don't bring that up." 

Garnet walked in to the kitchen and came out moments later with a glass of water and an Aspirin. She handed them to Pearl before kissing her on the forehead and grabbing her car keys. "Drink up and go dress in to something more comfortable, I'll be right back." Pearl nodded as she put the pill in her mouth and drank the water, holding the glass with both hands. Garnet left and Pearl finished the water before getting up and putting the glass in the sink. She walked down the hall to her room. After getting dressed in her pj's she walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she looked terrible. Her pasty skin was somehow paler that usual. She had dark bags under her eyes even thought she just slept for 5 hours and her dyed peach hair was a mess. 

She washed her face and blew her nose before heading back to the couch and rapping herself in the blanket. It was early winter, the snow had yet begun to fall the it had been raining non stop for the last 3 days. Pearl remember walking home in the rain yesterday. She let out a huff of irritation knowing that's probably how she got sick(just like Garnet said she would.) She was a little upset because she had to stay home. Not because of the movie, she never really found the first 3 interesting, but because now Garnet had to stay at home as well. She sighed and picked up her phone to see she already had 5 get well soon messages from Steven. She smiled as she answered him and told him to have fun before she turn the TV on. 

She sat waiting for Garnet. Her nose was still stuffy and her throat felt like it was on fire, but her headache was gone and maybe the coughing stopped. As if on que she let out a raspy cough and held on to her throat as it burned. 'Great' she thought. She stared blankly at the TV wondering where Garnet was. It had been half an hour and the movies where only five minutes away. She was about to call her when she heard the door being open. She peeked out of the blanket to see Garnet who was carrying a bag in and closing the door.  

"What's that?" She asked curiously her voice a little hoarse. 

Garnet smirked "You'll see." she said and walked to the kitchen. Pearl got up and followed, she was about to ask what Garnet meant when she started coughing again. If her throat wasn't on fire before it sure was now. When she finally stopped Garnet put her hand on her back and led her to one of the the bar stools at the counter. "Sit." She sat down and pulled the blanket up to her neck. 

Garnet took a small brown paper bag out of the plastic one and grabbed a spoon out of a drawer. She walked over to Pearl and pulled a bottle out of the bag and placing it on the table. "Surprise." she said with a smirk. Pearl looked at the bottle. 

"Cough syrup?" 

"Better." she turned to bottle around showing off the front. "Kids cough syrup." 

Pearl groaned "Really?" 

Garnet chuckled "It's all they had left this late. Looks like you're not the only person who walks home in rain storms."        

Pearl shot her a glare as she smirked while she twisted the cap of the bottle. "Come on love, I even got you strawberry." She poured some of the syrup on to the spoon and held it out to Pearl who sighed and opened her mouth. 

Garnet fed her the syrup and laughed when she scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. 

"Too sweet?" 

She nodded and gulped it down. "Ugh, I'm 21 and I'm drinking syrup for 5 year olds." 

Garnet smirked and leaned over the counter. She pressed her nose against Pearl's and watched her her face heat up. "Cuter than every 5 year old I've ever seen too." She kissed Pearl on the nose before pulling back and pouring the second spoonful. Pearl was quiet as she drank the last two spoons, her face still a deep red. Garnet twisted the cap back on the bottle and put it in to one of the cupboards. 

"So what's in the big bag?" 

"Another surprise." 

Pearl watched Garnet suspiciously as she walk around the counter. Garnet pushed her glasses up so that she could look Pearl in the eyes and placed her hand on her shoulder. Pearl was about ask what's she doing but let a gasp as Garnet picked her up and carried her to the couch bridal style. She placed Pearl on the couch and pulled her glasses down again, a smile still present on her face.   

"Wait here and close your eyes." 

"What are you-" 

"Close 'em." 

Pearl sat back and closed her eyes listening to Garnet's footsteps as she walked away. There was a moment where everything was quiet before the sound of footsteps was back. A few more thumps where heard before everything when quiet again. "Garnet?" There was a kiss on her forehead "Open 'em." 

She opened her eyes and let out a small gasp. There was a bottle of ice tea, a can of Pepsi, a bag of salted popcorn and a bag of chips on the coffee table. As well as her copy of 'A knight's tale', a movie she's seen over a 100 times but still loved to bits. 

"Garnet, thi-" she stopped midword and coughed before continuing with a raspy voice "This is so sweet of you." 

"I thought that we could have are own little movie night." she said as she turned off the lights and put the movie in. She sat down next to Pearl and pulled the coffee table closer. "Plus I think you're gonna like this move better."   
Pearl laughed a little "Me too." Garnet pulled Pearl in to her lap and hugged her close as the trailers started. She handed Pearl the ice tea when her phone vibrated. "Is something wrong? Do you have to go pick them up?" 

"No, just Greg saying that he will. I asked him earlier and they're sleeping over at Connie's house." She kissed Pearl on her temple and smiled when she felt that her fever had gone down a little. "I'm all yours tonight." Pearl smiled and snuggled closer to her. She took a sip from the ice tea before putting the cap back on. "Garnet?" 

"Mmmh." 

"Thank you, this is really nice." 

"Anything for you love." 

Pearl held on to the Ice tea as the movie started. Her eyes felt heavy but she didn't want Garnet's efforts to go to waste. As of reading her mind, Garnet took the Ice tea form her hands and whispered "Get some sleep, you can keep watching in the morning." Pearl let out a small cough before nodding. 

"I love you." 

"Love you more."

 Was the last thing she heard before falling asleep in Garnet's arms.


End file.
